


Pick Up

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [20]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec's surprised by Q when he arrives to pick him up for their first date.





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** unexpectedly beautiful

Alec’s POV

His breath catches as Q opens his flat door, waving him in. He wasn’t expecting. His mind stalls as he tries to come up with a proper description, adjective or even adverb. Something. Anything.

“You look amazing,” he murmurs, reaching for a hand and secretly relieved when the hacker accepts it, allowing him to pull the smaller man closer. “Far better than I can describe.”

“I could say the same,” Q responds softly, the hand not being held by his comes up to run along the collar of his shirt, brushing lightly against the scarred skin on the side of his neck and face.

He swallows reflexively, not used to anyone finding him truly attractive in years, yet he knows that it’s real.

“You told me something James would wear when I asked what the dress code for dinner was since you refused to tell me where,” Q comments, eyes flashing mischievously.

“I think you’d out do him,” he replies honestly, eyes raking down his significant other’s body and admiring the way the dark blue, almost black suit looks on him. The jumpers and slacks apparently hide just as much as they reveal.

When the boffin asked if there was a dress code for dinner, he had been joking when he said something James would wear. Everyone in Six knows that he can be a suit happy. He planned on taking them somewhere based off how Q looked, somewhere they’d fit in. It's a really good thing there are a few places that know him because of his work partner because that suit is wasted on most the places on his list.

“May I?” he queries as he tips his head down just a bit, barely above Q’s lips, asking permission because he doesn’t wish to push the boundaries too fast. This means too much to risk it going wrong because he wasn’t polite.

Instead of answering aloud, his significant other tips his head a bit and presses their lips together.

It starts off as a soft kiss, a gentle kiss but quickly builds into something more. Slender fingers curl around his neck, into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him but not so tightly he couldn’t easily move away if he wanted. It’s just the right amount of pressure.

When they break apart both of them are breathless.

Q’s eyes are mostly closed watching him through thin slits of pure amber, making him wonder what they look like in the throes of passion.

“Ready?” he asks a bit roughly, trying to think of something to lessen the growing pressure in his cock.

“Just let me grab the keys,” his boffin replies, turning and reaching for something on the wall near their heads. “Now I am.”

“Perfect,” he hums, motioning towards the door and already figuring out where they are going to go. It’s a place James introduced him to last year. The owner told him he was always welcome, even without a reservation.

As the door closes behind them, he spares himself one last look at how that suit displays each and every sleek line and lithe muscle of Q’s body. A moment later he falls in step, he’s considering curling his fingers around his significant other’s when he’s beat to the punch by slender fingers curling around his.

This definitely one of the better starts to a first date that he can ever remember. Now if he can just make sure to keep things going in a positive manner, all will be well.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
